


Tater, Geno, Geoffry, and George

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: Check Please Ficlets [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Hockey RPF
Genre: 4th of July, Birthday Party, Dogs, Hockey boyfriends, Kent's Birthday, M/M, Multi, hockey best friends, its a dog party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Bity and Jack join their friends for a birthday cook out on the 4th of July... and its not just Kent's birthday.





	Tater, Geno, Geoffry, and George

Bitty gazed up at the house through the windshield of Jack’s truck. Their floppy eared mutt stuck her head between the front seats and barked happily, her tail thumping against the back seat. “Are you sure this is the right place?” Bitty glanced across the cab at Jack who was double checking the address against his GPS. 

“Yeah, this is the address Tater gave me.” Once again Pie barked loudly, her left ear flopping down over her eye. Before either man could say anything more a large form of brown fur, wrinkles, and slobber came barreling through the front gate of the large house. Pie barked excitedly and scratched at the door. “Bits let her out before she claws through the door.” Hopping down to the floor the mutt grabbed a service vest in bright falconers’ blue. 

“Not today darling, today is for fun.” Bitty scratched her ears as he took the vest and opened his own door. The blonde hopped down and let his furry friend out of truck. A bellowing bark mingled with Pie’s high bark as the pair greeted each other with tail wags and butt sniffs. The French mastiff padded over to Bitty and laid a slobbery kiss across his face. “Hello George,” the blonde said scratching the large dog behind the ears. 

“Zimmboni, tiny baker boyfriend, you make it.” Tater’s smile practically filled his whole face as he crossed the yard toward the parked truck. “You get lost?” Jack returned the smile and gave his teammate a squeeze. 

“Nah we found the place easy enough. Whose house is this anyway?” 

“It Geno’s. He host party this year, I host last year.” 

Bitty looked up from his spot crouched on the ground with the dogs. “Malkin? This is Geno Malkin’s place?” 

“Da.” As if right on cue the Penguin’s player ducked his head out the front door of the blue house. “Tater, boyfriend want you.” Tater gave a thumbs up and started jogging across the lawn. 

“Come, party start with no you. Much food and drink in yard. Kenny make special birthday dip.” 

“Kent’s here too?” Jack asked. “Well I suppose that’s to be expected. It is his birthday and you are dating after all.” Bitty chuckled next to jack and watched George follow after Tater. 

The couple and their fur baby followed after the pair too.

The back yard was a wash of bright colors, balloons, and food. Kent stood behind the grill wearing a blue apron and a party hat. Burgers and hot dogs sizzled away, the aroma filling the air. “Alexei, baby, can you grab me something to put these burgers on?” he called. “Oh hey Jack, hey Bitty, glad you made it.” Tater grabbed a red paper plate with paw prints on it and passed it to Kent. George hurried up to them with a second French Mastiff on his tail. 

“So how do you and Geno know each other?” Bitty asked his friend. “I mean I know y’all have played against the Pens plenty but y’all seem close.” A large smile began to spread across Tater’s face as Geno and Sid came to join them at the large wooden table. The two rust colored dogs and the scrappy hound romped around in the grass as the cookout continued on the deck. 

“Are you about to tell that story again?” Sid asked before taking a swig of his drink. 

“Yeah, Zimmboni and B not know. Is good story, will make smile.” The Penguins D-man nodded in agreement. “Is cause of dogs we meet.” 

“Tater’s George and my Geoffrey, brothers. Tater at shelter with puppy when I come. I see Geoffrey and love from instant. We talk and want keep brothers together.” 

Bitty smiled happily and scratched Pie’s ears as she came to sit at his feet. “So you guys rescued them? That’s so sweet. Jack and I rescued Pie from a shelter as well. She’s certainly   
made life interesting.” Jack chuckled in agreement. 

“We get George and Geoffrey play once week at least.” Tater whistled and the brothers ran over. “Time eat, kitten?” Kent nodded bringing over the hot dogs and burgers. 

“Yup, all ready. Let’s eat before it gets dark so we can get good seats for the fireworks.” Kent passed around the plate of meat. “Hope everyone likes it.” 

The gang fell quiet as the group of men chowed down on the burgers and dogs and other cook out grub. The occasional request to pass the potato salad or the baked beans. It was an odd assortment of people but the group enjoyed one another’s company on that warm July evening. The sun had set, bright colors fading into twilight’s purple hues when Bitty started digging through the basket he’d brought out from Jack’s truck. 

“Who’s ready for pie?” he asked. Across the yard her ears perked up hearing her name. Both Geno and Tater whistled and all three dogs hurried over sitting at the edge of the patio. “Pie for the pooches, and pie for the boys.” The petite blond set a pie on the ground before the dogs before setting the second one on the table. 

“Just one small addition, if I may Bits,” Jack called digging into his pocket. The dark headed man handed over a candle which Bitty inserted into the top quickly lighting it with the zippo. Geoffrey barked loudly from his seat. “And now time to sing.” The whole group got in on it looking back and forth between the dogs and the taller blonde. 

“Happy birthday to you…” Geoffrey barked loudly. 

“Happy birthday to you…” This time George barked. 

“Happy birthday dear Kent, Geoffrey and George!” Both mastiffs and the hound howled along happily. 

“Happy birthday to you.” Just as they finished the first few fireworks whistled away and exploded high in the sky filling the dazzling light and color.


End file.
